


Caffeinated Nerves

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coffee-flavored kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand again at drabbles. Or who knows maybe it could be a series of drabbles?

She didn't like coffee as much as I do-- we both love the warm drink, but she prefers tea. I mean, I do too, I’ve been a tea addict ever since I found the taste of black tea calming and not-overpowering; but there were some days when you need a big caffeine kick—heck, there were some weeks wherein you just realize it's coffee you need because you don't want chugging fizzy drinks and feel bloated afterwards. Not to mention the belching that comes with the sodas.

She drinks coffee and indulges herself in coffee whenever she needs to go to an early morning meeting, but downs her mug of tea in the afternoon. She’s addicted to the stuff. 

I’m sort of addicted to her.

I drain my large paper cup of caffeine as she approached where I was sitting. I smiled, thinking vaguely of my coffee-stained teeth and how embarrassing that she might smell the extra shot of espresso I took with my cuppa. All my thought processes left my head when I stood up and greeted her hello: the usual one-armed hug .

She offered her car for that day trip so I left mine in the parking lot. I didn’t really know what’s the trip about, or what for, but it was one of those miraculous moments where she’s actually out and about while I’m free of work. The early afternoon sun is warm but not hot and the cool breeze is enough to calm me down. I shouldn’t have asked for the largest cup of coffee to-go.

I got in her car as she buckles up. I locked my door, licked my lips, and before I knew it, kissed hers. It was one of those times where your body reacts faster than your brain.

She was stunned. So was I. She was staring at me, shocked. Just shocked.

“Extra shot, mocha. ” she says, licking her lips slowly, a small shy smile shining on her face before she bit her lower lip and looked away.


End file.
